


(Royally Fucked) Richass Week 2016

by Sylthfarn



Series: Sitcom AU [3]
Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Sitcom AU, once again there are some other characters from other games but I'm not tagging them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylthfarn/pseuds/Sylthfarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots for Richass Week 2016 prompts all based in the Sitcom AU universe</p><p>Due to it being Royally Fucked Richass in Sitcom AU and my feeling REALLY bad about mostly ignoring Guy during Fluri month so he's going to be in most if not all prompts this week.</p><p>For more information on Sitcom AU there's a blog for you to look at <a href="http://jimthenecromancer.tumblr.com">jimthenecromancer</a> so check it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Aquamarine – Peace, Serenity, Protection

Sometimes during the day, Richard felt like he was suffocating. His days always felt like an endless stream of moving from one activity to another. Meeting with someone at work. Picking up Sophie from school. Taking Luke on a walk. Taking care of Luke in general. The daily chores that needed to be done in the apartment. Lambda’s usual antics interrupting anything he was trying to get done in the apartment. The deadlines at work. The constant presence of pigeons no matter where he went. (Though he didn’t mind that last one as much.) 

All of them had busy schedules. So the times they did have together tended to be few and far between. Guy at least managed to work a (usually) 9-5 job. Asbel had to work earlier and later, so his was more of an 8-7 job at the bakery. Also he didn’t get weekends off that often. Richard’s schedule was the most flexible, as most of the time he didn’t actually need to go to the physical building for work. Instead, he’d take Luke out to the park if he had the chance, and sit down somewhere and work on sketches. Other times he’d simply have to work from home, keeping an eye on Luke while coming up with his ideas.  


It was almost funny to him. With three parents, he felt like their lives should have been a lot easier, with less rushed kisses and “I love you”s before dashing off to wherever they needed to be. But it was nice in a way, since it made him appreciate the soft calm moments between them all the more. Still, he couldn’t deny the pang in his heart each time his husbands said good bye in the mornings. 

Despite being so busy all the time, Richard couldn’t help feeling alone. Sure, he usually had Luke with him wherever he went (including the office on those rare occasions), but an infant didn’t really give the same companionship as the two people he was in love with. Lambda also didn’t count because he acted more as an annoyance than a companion, which made Richard desire the return of his husbands all the more. It did make the end of the day better though, when they were finally home and he could relax. He had to admit to himself that sometimes he worried. And by sometimes he meant a lot. It wasn’t like Guy and Asbel really had dangerous jobs (Asbel worked in a bakery after all), but he still could never help but worry something was going to go wrong while they were gone. 

So when Guy and Asbel (and Sophie) were finally home at the end of the day, it was a large relief. Whoever was in charge of dinner would take care of preparing it, and then all of them would be able to enjoy a good meal and catch up on the day. Sophie would go to bed not too long after, and finally the three of them would be alone. It was Richard’s favorite part of the day. Everything was quiet (with the minor exceptions from Lambda), and they could do whatever they wanted. Usually, they ended up cuddling on the couch together, Asbel sandwiched uncomfortably between Guy and Richard, while they watched a movie together. Richard usually made awful jokes the whole time much to Guy’s enjoyment and Asbel’s displeasure. 

After a long day, the three of them would finally head to bed. The three of them in bed together…there was no better feeling in Richard’s opinion. It was when he felt the safest. Next to the two people he loved the most. The quiet sounds of Asbel and Guy’s breathing as they slept…the silence in the apartment occasionally interrupted by the usual gentle sounds of Lambda moving around. Sometimes the muffled sounds of yelling from Zelos and Sheena across the street. For once not having to be anywhere or do anything than be close to Asbel and Guy in bed. It was the most peaceful moment of his day. 

The sense of calm and serenity in those moments made everything else worth it. Every stupid meeting he had to attend. Every deadline he had to meet. Every moment he had to deal with Lambda bugging him. All the hours they spent apart. But during the night when it was just the three of them, he felt safe. Nothing could go wrong when they were together. He always managed to believe that. And so in the quiet of their bedroom, he was able to relax. He was safe here, nestled next to them. He was okay. They were okay. Everything was perfectly…okay.


	2. Day 2: Onyx – Release from Sorrow and Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a college age chapter so they're in college at this point. Hope that clears up any questions. Also I need to get off the angst train I'm really sorry.

Richard let out a sigh before sliding down to the floor, his back to the wall. He pulled his knees up to his chest and stared at the phone sitting on the floor next to him, as if he could wish it and the voicemail on it out of existence. Maybe if he ignored it long enough, it would just go away. And he would be returned to a normal, happy life. Because it couldn’t be true, right? It couldn’t! He tried to tell himself that. Even still, he had already told Guy and Asbel the news. Or…attempted to. Neither of them had answered their phones. Maybe they couldn’t even be sure what he had said. He didn’t know if he had been making any sense in the voicemails. Had he been crying? Did the message get through clearly? Were they busy? Was he crying now…? All he knew at this point was he didn’t have the answers to those or any other questions.

Would they even know where to find him? He wasn’t sure if he’d mentioned where he was. Maybe he should call them again. Did he want them to find him? He wasn’t sure of that either. What was he sure of? What that other voicemail said. That his father was… No. He wasn’t thinking about this. Maybe he was in denial. Or maybe it wasn’t true. He hoped it wasn’t true. 

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone started vibrating on the ground next to him. He picked it up quickly and answered one of the two people he had desperately wanted to talk to. 

“Hello?” he asked, despite knowing who it was. Maybe it wasn’t them and this was all just a bad dream.

“Richard! Are you okay? I just got your message! I was at practice! I’m so sorry!” It was undoubtedly Asbel’s frantic voice. That made him feel slightly better at least. 

“It’s alright Asbel,” Richard replied, his voice quiet. “I’ll be…alright.”

“No you won’t, I know you Richard,” Asbel sounded like he was frowning now. “Plus, Guy and I have been there. We know how you’re feeling.” 

Richard still wasn’t sure how to respond. Did he want Asbel here? Yes, he thought he did. That was a thought and something he was positive of right now, and that was a small comfort. One thing that he actually knew as a fact right now.

“Richard? Where are you? I’ll come and get you, okay?” Asbel asked, interrupting his thoughts.

“Ah…um…I’m on campus still…” said Richard, clearing his throat. Where exactly on campus was he? Just look around, remember where you were. The student center. He was in the student center. “I’m on the third floor of the student center…”

“Okay, I’ll be there soon. We’ll be there soon. You’re going to be okay, okay?” 

Asbel sounded just as frantic as Richard, if not more so, and while it usually wouldn’t help, it somehow did now. Asbel was coming. It was going to be okay. Asbel said so. 

“Okay,” Richard whispered. 

* * *

Richard couldn’t be sure how long he had been sitting curled tightly in a ball huddled next to the wall in the student center. Time wasn’t behaving properly. It hadn’t been since the…phone call. The one he was still trying to deny. But he was still in that position when they found him some period of time later. Guy found him first, gently calling his name. 

“Richard? Hey, it’s Guy,” said Guy quietly. Richard lifted his head to see Guy crouching next to him, slowly lifting a hand to rub his shoulder. “I got your message and then Asbel called me. He’s on his way too. How are you feeling?”

“I don’t know,” said Richard, shaking his head. “I really…I don’t know.”

“That’s okay,” said Guy, sitting down closer to Richard. “I know how it feels. And I know how it feels not to know.”

“Richard! Guy! I’m sorry I’m late!” said Asbel suddenly, rushing over to them, his bag slung over his shoulder and his face still flushed from exertion. He dropped to his knees in front of Richard and gently cupped Richard’s cheek in his hand. 

“Asbel,” said Richard quietly in greeting. 

“Richard…oh god I’m so sorry,” said Asbel sympathetically, moving forward to embrace both Richard and Guy. “If there’s anything we can do…”

Richard managed a small smile. 

“It’s just enough of a comfort knowing you’re here. I just don’t want to believe that it’s true…”

“I know,” said Guy and Asbel simultaneously. 

“I just don’t want to accept that he’s gone,” whispered Richard, hugging the two of them tighter. “My father was always there for me and now he’s just…not.”

“But it’ll be okay,” said Guy soothingly. “We’re here for you. Both of us know what it’s like to go through that.”

“And besides,” said Asbel with a small smile. “One day we’ll make up for it. By being the best three dads the world has ever seen.”

Richard managed a laugh at that. The sudden phone call—from his uncle no less—informing him of his father’s (unexpected) death had been world shattering to him. After hearing the message and collapsing on the floor of the student center he didn’t think he would ever be able to fix it. Calling Asbel and Guy had been a good idea though, because when he was sandwiched between them, it didn’t feel claustrophobic. It felt like they were trying to hug him so hard that all of his broken pieces would just stick back together. And maybe they would one day. All he knew at this moment was that he was so glad to have them with him.


	3. Day 3: Alexandrite – Warmth, Joy, Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to spend a cold winter day when the heating is broken than with your family in a pillow fort?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little side note because family tree is REALLY weird in Sitcom AU–Luke and Asch are brothers. Asch is dating Natalia. Natalia is Richard’s cousin. Asch and Luke are Guy’s cousins but when their parents died they were adopted by Guy, Richard, and Asbel so…those three are their legal guardians/dads now. Sophie’s also adopted (obvs)

“It’s too cold.”

“I’ve brought you as many blankets as I can find,” said Asbel with a smile. 

It was the dead of winter and Richard was curled up on the couch buried under every single blanket Asbel had been able to find in the apartment, save the ones they had given to Luke to try and keep their infant son warm. The heating in the building was inoperable, and Richard, coming from an extremely warm hometown, had been complaining ceaselessly. 

“Have you talked to Mr. Bryant about the heating being broken?” Richard asked, snuggled the blankets closer.

“Yes, I did. We aren’t the only ones in the building whose thermostat is broken, so he’s trying his best,” said Asbel, sitting down next to Richard. “Guy is also there now asking if he can help out. You know how he is.”

“That I do,” said Richard, shuffling closer to Asbel. “How’s Luke?”

“Sleeping. Finally,” sighed Asbel, dropping his head to the back of the couch. “He’s been fussy all day. Natalia said if we think it’s getting too cold here he’s welcome to stay at her house.”

“I’d rather stay at my cousin’s house than here,” Richard muttered. 

“Well you’d have to talk to her about that,” said Asbel with a chuckle. He glanced at Richard, and then a smile slowly spread across his face. 

“I know that look,” said Richard hesitantly, leaning a bit away from him. “What are you planning on doing.”

“You’ll see. And I’m a bit hurt by that accusation. I’m not you or Guy,” said Asbel, standing up. He held out a hand to Richard who reluctantly took it and stood up as well, shedding his several layers of blankets in the process. “Trust me. You’ll like this.”

* * *

About half an hour later, every pillow, blanket, or otherwise soft object in the apartment was dumped in a large pile in the living room. They had even taken all of the stuffed animals from Luke and Sophie’s room. Richard was now holding a sleeping Luke and looking over the mess of bedding spread over the floor.

“So…now what?” asked Richard, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well first we should probably call Natalia to take her up on that offer of taking care of Luke,” said Asbel sheepishly. 

“Good idea,” Richard agreed as Asbel pulled out his phone to make the call. After that was done (with a very audible response from Natalia that he assumed to be positive), Richard spoke again. “So before Natalia gets here, do you mind telling me what your plan is exactly.”

“Well…” began Asbel with a smile, and then began his explanation. He finished right before Natalia arrived, and by then Richard was smiling as well.

“This is definitely going to be good,” said Richard as Asbel answered the door.

“Hello you two!” said Natalia excitedly. “I’m done with classes for today so I’m super available to take care of Luke! Asch is excited as well!”

Asbel managed to keep a straight face at that, but Richard found it considerably harder not to laugh. Asch was always so grumpy around his younger brother, and always voiced his displeasure any time he was forced to hold Luke. He tended to be more open and honest about his feelings around Natalia though, so Richard didn’t doubt what she said. 

“Thank you so much for being able to take him,” said Asbel as Richard handed her Luke. “We have a plan that involves all of the pillows and blankets in the apartment and…uh…I don’t think it would necessarily be safe for him.”

“That’s quite alright,” said Natalia, smiling. She looked at the pile of pillows and blankets and raised an eyebrow. “Whatever you’re up to, it looks like quite the project. Good luck!”

She then waved goodbye to them and left with Luke still sleeping in her arms. As soon as she was gone, Asbel turned to the pillows and blankets. He put his hands on his hips and frowned at the materials. They had at least a few hours before their daughter Sophie would get home from school, if she didn’t go over her friends Anise or Elize’s instead, and he wasn’t sure how long it would take for Guy to get back. He assumed that it would be however long it took for him to convince Regal to let him fix the heating and then to actually fix it. 

“Time to get to work,” said Asbel, picking up a pillow. 

“Agreed,” said Richard. 

* * *

Guy opened the door of the apartment and was greeted by what appeared to be a sheet from Sophie’s bed (judging by the flower design). 

“What the…” Pushing aside the sheet, Guy stepped carefully into the apartment, and saw even more pillows and blankets arranged in what he could only describe as a fort. 

“Guy! You’re home!” Sophie popped her head out from behind one of the sheets. “Richard and Asbel have been waiting forever.”

“They…certainly seem to have the time on their hands,” said Guy cautiously. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” asked Richard, coming in from the kitchen with Asbel, who was holding two mugs.

“Nothing really,” said Guy with a smile. 

“We made hot chocolate! And we can enjoy it in our pillow fort,” said Asbel, handing one of the mugs to Sophie and the other to Guy.

“Wow, hot chocolate, pillow forts, and cuddles? What a great way to end a freezing winter day,” said Guy, taking a sip of the hot chocolate. “Where’s Luke though?” 

“Over Natalia’s. Please tell me you’ve got the heating fixed. I enjoy the idea of spending all night in a cuddle pile in every blanket and pillow Asbel could find in the apartment, but I would definitely like it to actually be warm,” said Richard, sitting down next to Sophie.

“Yes, I did,” said Guy. He smiled. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t just sleep in a cuddle pile anyway. I kind of like the thought of that.”

“Me too,” said Asbel. “That was kind of the idea from the beginning…”

“Very well,” sighed Richard dramatically. “If I must spend the night in the living room with my entire family then so be it.”

Asbel, Guy, and Sophie laughed. Then the four of them began discussing movie ideas and other activities to perform while in their pillow fort/blanket nest. The next morning when Asbel woke up, Richard and Guy on either side of him (as usual) and Sophie laying across all of them (not as usual), he felt this was the best rest he’d gotten in quite some time. Maybe they’d leave the pillow fort up for a while longer. Plus the effort of putting everything back where it belonged really wasn’t worth just one night’s usage.


	4. Day 4: Zircon – To Fulfill Dreams and Ideals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be sitcom au but it can probably also be in canon universe. Also bc this one is more of just Richass this time. I am so sorry Guy. I started playing Future Arc again just to get inspiration for this…

Asbel let out a deep breath. The wind gently rustled through his hair and the stars twinkled merrily in the inky sky above him. He enjoyed being out this late by himself, far away from the city. The stars were much more visible out here. As much as he liked living in the city and having studied at the academy, there was something peaceful about being out this late by himself. 

Looking down, he could see the countryside spreading out below him. He couldn’t see too far, even illuminated by the moon and stars, but it was still comforting. From all the way out here he couldn’t even hear the hubbub of the city behind him. It was calm and peaceful. And he enjoyed it more than he could possibly say.

“I thought I might find you out here,” said an amused voice from behind him. Turning around, he saw Richard climbing the hill towards him. 

“Richard,” he said in greeting. “Sorry, I was just…”

“It’s okay,” said Richard, stopping to stand next to him. “Parties can be overwhelming.”

Asbel blushed, still feeling a bit guilty. He had been attending a party in honor of Richard in Barona, but after a while he hadn’t felt right there anymore, and he’d wandered off by himself. Before too long he found himself on the hill north of town that he and Richard had visited when they were younger. He knew he shouldn’t have left, and then Richard had come out to find him. 

“Wait…Richard! Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be back at the party?” asked Asbel frantically. “I mean it is for you, so you should be there I don’t need to be there because it’s not for me so…”

“Asbel, you’re rambling again,” said Richard with a smile. 

Asbel paused, looking sheepish yet again. After a moment, he spoke again.

“Sorry…”

“It’s alright,” said Richard, putting a hand on Asbel’s shoulder. “I don’t think anyone will notice me missing for a while. Besides, there was something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“R-Really?” said Asbel. 

Richard nodded, and then sat down on the grass. He looked up at Asbel and patted the grass next to him in invitation for Asbel to join him. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” asked Asbel after he sat down. 

Richard was silent for a moment, staring up at the stars. Asbel felt that it would be better not to press him, and said nothing as well. 

“I was just thinking about how far we’ve come,” said Richard. “Ever since we were kids…we were both such idealists back then.”

“I’m pretty sure we’re still idealists,” Asbel admitted, and Richard laughed.

“That’s likely true. I wanted to make the world a better place. You wanted to go study at the academy. Even though your father didn’t like that very much,” said Richard. “I wonder if I did affect the world at all for the better…”

Asbel gave Richard a sympathetic look before scooting closer and covering Richard’s hand with his own. Richard looked up at him and gave him a small smile in return.

“Richard, we might not be children anymore, but I know that the world is a better place than it was back then because all you’ve ever done is try to make it better,” said Asbel comfortingly. “It was always your dream to change the world.”

“As it was your dream to study at the academy,” said Richard, gently bumping shoulders with Asbel. “You never shut up about it as kids. I’m surprised your father never gave in.”

“Yeah I just ran away eventually…I was a very impulsive child, wasn’t I?” said Asbel with a laugh. 

“You were, but that was one of the things I loved most about you,” said Richard. He hesitated for a moment. “But uh…there’s something else I wanted to talk to you about. Could you stand up for a minute?”

Asbel had a million questions running through his head at that moment, but he trusted Richard and whatever he had planned so he stood up. Richard remained seated on the grass for a moment, pulling something out of his pocket, but Asbel couldn’t tell what it was as Richard covered it as he stood up. 

“Asbel, you’ve helped so many of my dreams come true. We were extremely idealistic children and became, if possible, even more idealistic adults. I’ve had another dream for a very long time, and I was hoping maybe I could make that dream come true tonight…” Richard paused, then got down on one knee before Asbel, holding out the thing he’d pulled from his pocket earlier, a ring box. 

“Richard,” whispered Asbel. His mind had gone blank. It would probably be better to let Richard finish speaking.

“Asbel Lhant. I have loved you for a very long time. Will you do me the greatest honor I could ever ask for? Will you marry me?”   
Asbel was pretty sure he was crying at this point. Richard was beginning to look a bit uncomfortable, and he was sure the silence was dragging on longer than comfortable. 

“Yes,” he managed to choke out. “Yes, Richard I will absolutely—I mean I’d love—I mean I do love—I mean—”

Richard laughed, and standing up he pressed a gentle kiss to Asbel’s lips.

“Thank you, Asbel,” he whispered. “You’ve made my biggest dream come true.”


	5. Day 5: Emerald – Compassion, Trust, Forgiveness

Asbel wasn’t sure what he’d expected when he’d come home from work. Maybe Sophie on the couch doing her homework like usual. Maybe Luke taking a nap in his playpen. Maybe even Richard and Guy playing videogames together. Anything but this. There was white powder everywhere, though most of it seemed to have been amassed in the kitchen where he found Guy and Richard lying on the floor next to each other. Sophie and Luke were nowhere to be seen.

“Richard! Guy! What happened?” asked Asbel, quickly dropping to his knees and examining them for injuries. 

“Ah…funny story,” said Guy as he sat up slowly. There appeared to be something sticky in his hair (egg maybe?) but Asbel still couldn’t understand how any of this could be funny.

“Funny? Guy, you and Richard look awful, you were passed out on the kitchen floor is that blood??”

“Oh I think it is, I’m pretty sure I cut myself,” said Richard, observing his hand. 

“Were you attacked?? Did someone break into the apartment while I was gone?? Where are Luke and Sophie?” Asbel asked frantically, noticing several burns on their hands and arms as well. 

“Luke’s taking a nap. Sophie went over Elize’s with Anise,” said Guy. “But uh…about what happened…”

* * *

It had all started much earlier in the day. Guy had the day off and Richard didn’t have any huge projects due (honestly he’d mostly just been sketching ideas lately), so they’d decided to do something. They weren’t exactly sure what at first. Maybe see a movie? Play some Mario Kart or something of the sort? But then they had gotten the idea. 

“Let’s do something for Asbel!” 

“Like what?” asked Guy skeptically. “The apartment is super clean. If it was usually a mess, I’d suggest that but your pigeons are always cleaning the place up as soon as it gets dirty.”

The two of them fell into a thoughtful silence for a while longer. Asbel had been working very hard lately and as soon as he got home he’d usually eat dinner before taking a shower and then collapsing in bed. They barely got the chance to see him due to their own conflicting schedules, and this being their day off while Asbel still had to work made everything worse.

“What if we baked something for him?” said Guy. “I mean I think it would be nice, you know? Like a thank you cake? Those are a thing right…?”

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea,” said Richard with a smile. “The pigeons can help us!”

“Yeah!”

 

It is highly inadvisable to let birds help when you’re doing something with eggs. It can get a bit…awkward. The pigeons were also quickly ruled out as being unsanitary and Guy and Richard didn’t want to kill their husband. So the pigeons left to do whatever pigeon things they did. A few stayed perched on the windowsills as they usually did when they were following Richard around everywhere. 

It is also highly inadvisable to bake a cake from scratch when you have barely any idea what you’re doing. Not to mention luck seemed to be against them today; being short several ingredients, making a mad dash to the store and then hurrying back to begin to prepare, accidentally using salt instead of sugar, etc. A bag of flour also somehow managed to explode all over the kitchen (and the apartment) and Richard cut his finger. Multiple times. Upon trying to put things in the oven or take them out, both of them had succeeded in acquiring burns on their hands and arms. Richard had tried to stop a (still hot) pan from falling off the counter. Guy’s arm brushed the metal on the inside of the oven. He had also gone to move their cast iron skillet (not knowing Richard had forgotten to take it out of the oven right away and so it was scorching hot). 

At some point, Guy had acquired egg in his hair. He still wasn’t sure how that happened. Richard’s hair was coated in flour, chocolate powder, and sugar. Finally, though, the cake was done, the apartment was a bigger mess than they’d ever seen, and the two of them were utterly exhausted.

“I think I’m just going to lie down for a minute,” groaned Guy, slowly lying on the baking material coated floor. 

“That sounds like a good idea,” sighed Richard, lying down next to him.

“You realize we’re going to have to get this cleaned up before Asbel gets home right?”

“Mm-hm…”

* * *

Asbel stared at the two of them in silent shock. Guy at least managed to look a bit sheepish. Richard had closed his eyes again and was leaning his head against one of the cabinets.

“We uh…didn’t get it cleaned up before you got home though, sorry,” said Guy. 

Standing up, Asbel noticed a cake sitting on the counter, decorated with chocolate icing and blue letters that spelled out _“Thank You Asbel!”_. He managed a small smile before looking back at his two clearly exhausted husbands on the floor. 

“It’s okay,” he said. “I can clean it up. For now, let me see anywhere you have injuries. You two need to go shower and change clothing, but I’d like to see those cuts and burns first, alright?” 

“Sorry,” added Richard with a guilty smile. 

“It’s alright. I forgive you,” said Asbel, picking up a washcloth and beginning to wipe off the flour from Richard’s face. “Now tell me you two can stay out of trouble long enough for me to go get bandages, please?”

“Will do,” sighed Guy. 

“I’m not sure there’s much more damage we can do to the apartment,” Richard said. He then paused before adding simultaneously with Guy, “Asbel…thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the injuries Richard and Guy somehow obtained while baking are injuries I've gotten (I've actually tried to pick up that cast-iron skillet more than once while it's hot but in my defense the one time I wasn't the one who took it out of the oven so I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS HOT) 
> 
> The "pan" Richard tried to keep from falling was me trying to keep the lid of a pot from falling off the counter while I was cooking ramen. Guy's arm burn was just exactly what it said. (Also I've set a towel on fire making ramen before). 
> 
> I've also cut my finger open while chopping up an apple and there was blood everywhere and I just calmly looked up at my brother and said "Where are the band-aids?" I think he was more freaked out than me tbh.


	6. Day 6: Ruby - Courage to Face Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screaming isn't uncommon in the Lezareno Apartments building. Not even from those three.

Yet another scream tore through the general quiet of the sunny Saturday afternoon in the Lezareno Apartments. Yuan Ka-Fai, who had been watering his plants, nearly dropped his watering can. He turned to glare at Kratos Aurion, who was sitting on the couch in his apartment, reading a book.

“Can’t you do something about that?” Yuan asked angrily. “I was hoping for a relaxing Saturday, not what sounds like a drawn out version of one of Sheena and Zelos’s arguments.”

“Nope,” said Kratos, not looking up from his book. “They’re not my kids. It’s not my problem unless they come bother me about it.”

“Well then why don’t you go back to your apartment so they’ll know exactly where to find you when they _do_ come for you,” Yuan muttered under his breath. He spared one more withering glare at Kratos, who still didn’t react, before returning to his plants. 

 

Yuan and Kratos weren’t the only two having problems with the screaming coming from a certain apartment in the complex. Aster Abend had his head on the kitchen table while his husband Richter made coffee. 

“I thought living with triplet five-year-old daughters was bad,” Aster groaned. “I was up late last night working on research. Could they maybe let me sleep?”

“Doesn’t work that way,” said Richter, putting a mug of coffee in front of Aster. “You should know that by now.”

“Shut uuuup,” groaned Aster, sipping the coffee. 

“Though I do admit, they seem to be making Kevin unhappy,” Richter observed, looking at their orange tabby cat. Kevin was lashing his tail back and forth, glaring at the door. Hopefully it would die down soon, for all their sakes.

 

Zelos Wilder and Sheena Fujibayashi were having one of their rare quiet moments during the day. They didn’t argue at night ever since Raine Sage from upstairs had screamed at them because her brother Genis had a test the next day and they needed to keep it down. Zelos was cleaning the kitchen and Sheena was working out in the living room when they heard yet another one of the screams from next door. 

“How many does that make in the last ten minutes?” Zelos asked Sheena.

“Dunno,” said Sheena. “But I’ve done more pushups than they’ve screamed that’s all I can tell you.”

“It’s kind of funny, they’re almost as loud as us,” said Zelos with a laugh. 

“Oh, yeah, speaking of which,” said Sheena, pausing in her workout. She glared at Zelos. “You used my hairbrush again, didn’t you?!”

“What—No! I didn’t! I have my own!”

_“Really then explain to me why there’s red hair in MY hairbrush!”_

_“IT’S NOT MINE SHEENA!”_

 

The screaming was coming from Richard, Guy, and Asbel’s apartment. They weren’t arguing with each other, like most people in the building who heard the screams but no words assumed. All three of them were actually in agreement. And standing on the couch clinging to each other. Asbel was holding a shoe, Guy a can of bug spray, and Richard the thickest volume of a fashion magazine he could find. 

“Do you see it?” whispered Guy. 

“No,” whispered Asbel back. “But it has to be around here somewhere…”

“There!” screamed Richard, and the other two joined him in a wordless scream, Guy spraying the bug spray wildly at where Richard had been pointing, and Asbel looking as though he would smack it with his shoe but afraid to get off the couch to reach it.

“Did we get it?” asked Richard, covering his face with the magazine.

Guy and Asbel were silent for a moment. 

“It’s gone,” whispered Asbel. 

_“That means we didn’t get it!”_ screamed Guy. He hugged Asbel very close. “Asbel…if we don’t get that giant ass bug…I want you to know…I love you very much.”

“I love you too. Both of you,” said Asbel, looking around the room again warily.

“You two were the best things to ever happen in my life,” said Richard quietly from behind the magazine. It sounded like he was going to start crying. 

“OH GOD IT’S ON THE COUCH,” screamed Asbel, jumping off.

Guy and Richard quickly followed suit, Richard leaping into Guy’s arms. The three of them stared at the bug. It was about three inches long, brown, and had more legs than anything should ever reasonably need. 

“We’re grown men,” Richard attempted to reason. “There’s three of us, and one of it. We can do this. We can kill it.”

“We just have to have courage,” added Guy determinedly, not taking his eyes off the bug.

“So long as I’m with you two, I have all the courage I could possibly need!” said Asbel, giving the other two a quick smile. 

“Yeah!” said Richard and Guy in unison. 

Asbel lifted up the shoe he had been using as his weapon, taking careful aim at the bug currently sitting still on their couch. He raised his arm up and went to swing it down when…a different shoe, this one white and pink smacked the bug with enormous force. Asbel looked up to see Sophie standing holding the shoe. For good measure she lifted it up a few more times and slammed it into the writhing half-destroyed body of the bug. 

“Sophie…?” said Asbel quietly.

Sophie looked at the bug, then at the bottom of her shoe. She then looked over at her three fathers, one of whom was still holding his shoe as a weapon, and one still in the arms of the third. 

“I’ll go get a paper towel,” she said matter-of-factly, before heading into the kitchen. 

Guy, Asbel, and Richard didn’t move. They all watched her walk into the kitchen, get a paper towel, come back out, wipe up the bug remains, wipe off the bottom of her shoe, and then disappear into the bathroom. Shortly after they heard the flushing of a toilet. Sophie then came back into the living room and looked at the three of them. 

“Are you done screaming?”

They exchanged a glance with each other. The bug was dead. Their thirteen-year-old daughter had just killed it with her shoe. Yeah. No more need for screaming.

“Thanks, Sophie,” said Asbel. “No more screaming.”

“Good, because I want lunch,” said Sophie, heading to the kitchen. 

“We totally could have handled that though,” said Richard, still safely being held bridal style in Guy’s arms.

“Totally,” agreed Asbel and Guy. Totally.


	7. Day 7: Moonstone - Passion, Fervor, Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's many meanings to the word "passion."

Asbel (Lhant) Windor was a very passionate man. When he cared about something, he put everything he had into it. He was passionate about baking; thus the bakery was always known as one of the best in the entire neighborhood. He was passionate about his daughter Sophie’s endeavors. Whatever Sophie wanted to try or do he supported her more than one hundred percent of the way. Sophie joined Girl Scouts. Sophie wanted to join the lacrosse team. Sophie wanted to take gymnastics class. For all of them, Asbel was a constant presence, encouraging her to achieve her goals. He was also passionate about his two sons, Asch and Luke. Asch tried to stay as far away from his legal guardians as possible, and Luke was a baby, but Asbel tried his best nonetheless.

Asbel was passionate about his family. He was passionate about caring about them and protecting them. Even if Guy and Richard didn’t really need protecting, he felt obligated to do it anyway. And he was passionate about them in every sense of the word. He loved them with all his heart. He loved the warm fluffy moments the three of them shared, the light happy moments, and the late nights in the bedroom or other impromptu places for a steamy rendezvous. He loved when Guy and Richard’s faces were flushed with the exertion and ecstasy, and he could be sure his was the same. Yes, those were some of his favorite moments.

 

Guy (Scifo) Windor was as passionate as Asbel in many things. His passions were focused on engineering and inventing like Asbel’s baking. If he wasn’t stopped, he would likely gush over the latest piece of technology for several hours. Guy was perhaps easily excited by it, but Asbel and Richard were also very supportive of his passions. Because after all, there was nothing they were more passionate about aside from each other. 

Guy was passionate about Asch, Luke, and Sophie’s dreams much like Asbel. He encouraged them to do their best. But much like Asbel, his two husbands were the people he was the most passionate about. Guy would do anything for them. He wasn’t entirely sure if saying he would kill someone for them would be an over-exaggeration or if that would go too well with his twin brother the police officer. Still, if he had to describe how much he loved them, it would likely be on that scale. Richard and Asbel were the single most important people to him in the known universe, and he would be damned if anything were to happen to them.

 

Richard Windor was a very mysterious (and passionate) person. Richard usually had a faraway look in his eye that was even difficult for Asbel and Guy to decipher sometimes. He dreamed of fantastical situations, of exotic lands and people. Of a mysterious hero going by the name of the Mask of Barona. Sometimes Richard wished for more than this simple life had to offer. Sometimes he wondered how well things could have gone if his life was placed under different circumstances. 

Richard didn’t generally like being alone. He loved the times he spent with Asbel and Guy, and even their children. Richard felt safest then, like nothing could ever touch him. But other times he would simply disappear, with no word of warning or mention of location for anyone else. Those were the times when he would be by himself, doing things others could only speculate about. Richard would sometimes seem trapped in a darker place, and Asbel and Guy would try their best to help him. Things had happened to Richard in the past, parts that he kept secret. Perhaps even an entirely other life that was a mystery. But Richard still remained as passionate about his husbands as they did about him. After all, they were the reason he was able to keep going in spite of everything else. 

 

Yes, they were all passionate about each other and about their own interests. But the three of them balanced each other out and supported each other in a way only they could do. They were madly in love with each other. And they were each other’s reason for living. Their truest passions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also a little hint about something I might be doing with Richard later in Sitcom AU... (also sorry this got angsty)


End file.
